Apparatuses for displaying three-dimensional images viewable with the naked eyes have recently been developed. One such apparatus exploits an integral imaging (II) scheme, which allows an image to be viewed such that its aspect varies in accordance with changes in viewpoint of the observer. In an II display apparatus, a plurality of such light ray control elements as lenses and barriers for controlling the directions and distributions of light rays are provided in front of a conventional two-dimensional image display to produce different images for the right and left eyes and so create a stereoscopic effect.
However, the II scheme has the disadvantage that when an image is seen from a certain viewpoint, multiple images and blurring can occur. This effect will be referred to as “multiple blurring.”